That One Spy Who Also Happens To Be A Guy
by Myreignofterror
Summary: Well, it's quite a difficult job to protect a blonde fiery teen, gather information on a series of murders, and keep up the high grades all while in a dress, isn't it? Girls really do have their life harsh...I guess that it's the boys' turn to wear the dress now!
1. Chapter 1: Identity

Whammy's Institute for the Gifted was a wonderfully well-known school for those with weird and worthy children who also happened to have wits like no other. It was almost as if the students there were merely adults in children's bodies. However, they knew the truth that they were still young.

They were chalk full of emotion radiating off them; laughter, tears, and fire was stored inside of them like a battery, and when you do something so minuscule (for example, poke them in the face), that is the moment that you have unleashed intense anger and horribly flamboyant screeches that will echo throughout the whole universe.

All of them were so innocent and inexperienced. They knew nothing of the truly harsh world that reality and politics created. What would they do if they knew of the pain? Cry and mourn due to the fact that they didn't know what to do with so much emotion locked up in them. How unfortunate!

Life is so harsh! Every child was once pure until the truth hit 'em hard.

Well, unless you include Nate River in the formula.

Also known as Nathalie River.

Also known as N.

Also known as Near.

Wow, that's a lot of names beginning with 'N', right?

Well…He does wear a lot of white. Kinda pure?

The albino was still wondering how he ended up spying on a school not only for the gifted, but for those too who are clearly idiotic, and the rest also seems to be useless producers of carbon dioxide. He pondered how he had acquired an admirer who was the same sex as him and was still attracted to Near despite his many flaws. But most of all:

Why the _fuck_ was he in a dress?

'It was for the good of the agency.' He said.

'I promise that you'll receive a higher pay after this.' He said.

'It'll be over before you know it.' He said.

The white-haired boy knew that L was a good guy at heart…But sometimes he wonders if he really is the true spawn of Satan.

* * *

"This case is a difficult one." L stated, picking up his fork to complete the process of taking a fragment of the cake and eating it. Who was L without his treats?

"Mihael Keehl is a student at Whammy's Institute for the Gifted. He once had a family. Slowly and painfully, they were murdered one by one. No evidence."

The room only had two things: Silence and L's voice. Near nodded as he took in the information, twirling his hair in deep thought.

"Mihael is heir to one of the richest companies in the world - Keehl's Sweets. I-"

"HAHA! So that's why you took the case!" BB giggled, scooping another blob of jam with his bare hand and shoving it into the depths of his mouth. "BB that thinks L just wants to get on the company's good side!"

 _'_ _I swear, I'll never get used to this third-person thing.'_ Near muttered to himself in thought.

"W-Well, it's definitely not that! These people are dying for no reason, and no-one in the regular police departments could solve the case." The male stuttered, slightly hiding his cake and moving it closer to his chest.

"LIES!" BB shrieked, a finger pointed directly at L along with glowing red eyes.

The albino merely twirled his hair and sighed.

"Anyway, we should get into the subject today."

Everyone was staring at the raven-haired male, listening closely.

"Near, I would like you to protect Mihael."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the white-haired male, who raised an eyebrow due to the vagueness of the statement.

"How?"

"You know how to fight, don't you?"

"Indeed."

"Then go to that school, and protect him personally."

Near put his leg closer to his chest, and continued to twiddle with his snow locks. "L, I am a detective. Why don't you simply give the job to someone more capable than me?"

"I cannot trust anyone else. And as a bonus, you are around the same age as him." He reasoned.

Truly, Nate River was not a normal child.

"I apologise, but I will have to-"

"I'll buy you some new toys."

That caught the albino's attention with a net. He was intrigued. He was interested. He was paying attention to what L would say.

 _'_ _BB thinks Near is easy to persuade.'_ The jam-lover snickered to himself, and continued to gobble up his strawberry jam and thrust another jar out of nowhere.

"I will increase your pay."

Oh, Near was beginning to really consider the option. He was imagining after of working hard guarding this random guy from afar and then coming back to see L hand him a bunch of his favourite type of toys and puzzles then proceeding to hand him a box full of cash.

He was drooling at the thought.

 _'_ _Damn…This is very tempting.'_

"I will-"

"Okay, okay! I agree!" Near grumbled, slumping more - if that was indeed possible.

The albino was sure that the raven-haired man was grinning in an evil manner. "Really?"

"Yes." He uttered.

"Witnesses here?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Wonderful."

* * *

"So…What shall I do?" The white-haired male questioned.

"Well um, there was one point that I didn't mention to you about."

Near froze. "What was it, L?"

"Hehe, I believe that you shall have the responsibility of taking the role as not just one of the students in the institute, but as one of the many females." He scratched the back of his head.

Near stood completely still and nothing left his mouth, only his breaths. His eyes burned through L's head, dark eye to dark eye. Fire with fire. To them, nothing was around; It was those two. Near's white hair with L's black.

"I'm not cross-dressing."

"You're not. Nathalie River is going to dress in completely normal attire for her gender, and seem almost nonexistent." L retorted, biting his thumb - which was a little bad habit of his - but he just can't help it.

"Because they _are_ nonexistent. Is the girl thing necessary?"

"Whammy's Institute only has twenty-six students. Thirteen boys and thirteen girls. It was merely a coincidence that there were no more rooms for any more boys during our investigation. However, there is a space for a girl. For you."

Near sighed and twirled with his hair.

"You better pay me a considerable amount."


	2. Chapter 2: Impression

**Trr…Trr…Trr…**

Gevanni was driving the Limousine towards Whammy's Institute for the Gifted. Near was already dressed in a British schoolgirl's attire and had white-coloured extensions pinned onto his hair to make it look like he had pigtails.

Honestly, the whole investigation team found it adorable.

"BB thinks L is a genius!" The raven-haired man bubbled, playing with Near's pigtails. The albino simply said nothing and twirled his hair too.

"Don't forget to gather information on the two murders while you're in the school," L commanded, nibbling on a slice of strawberry cake that his butler Watari had given to him prior to the ride. At least one of the murders took place in the facility and was locked up and restricted shortly after. He may gather some evidence there for an identity.

The albino nodded in response.

 **Trr…Trr…Trr…**

They continued to ride. Nothing was around them but forest; it seems that Whammy's is extremely isolated from the outside world. The gigantic trees were emerald green and looked much more alive than society truly is.

 _'_ _Must be fun.'_

 **Clash! Crank!**

The towering gates were opening. This was the second round of security; never has anyone seen too much protection unless you count the route to L's (expensive, but badly kept) apartment. This must be the real deal.

They creaked open to reveal a building with a size similar to Buckingham Palace. It was unnecessarily colossal. L shrugged it off like an emperor, BB simply giggled and continued to toy with Near's hair, and the albino slightly sweated at the sight of the institute.

 _'_ _Twenty-six students my ass.'_

* * *

"You must be Nathalie River!" An old man greeted. He pushed up his circular glasses and raised that hand in front of the albino. "I'm Roger (the headteacher), and it's a pleasure to meet you."

L and the rest had already waved Near goodbye…Well, BB gave the boy an exaggerated hug and grieved so much to the point that he might as well mourn for a funeral. The albino rolled his eyes at the thought of the event.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied and firmly took a grip on it, shaking it up and down all in a professional manner.

"If you did know yet, this is Whammy's Institute for the Gifted. You are indeed lucky as we only accept twenty-six students who're ranked top worldwide, and you are indeed special in many areas. Since there are only twenty-six, there is only one class - your class. As I said before, the children here are the most prestigious and well behave-"

 **BANG!**

"GET IN THAT DAMN OFFICE!" A male voice screeched and was shortly followed by multiple commotions one after the other. Grunts and more racket was created until one of them released a gasp.

 **SMACK!**

A blonde was on the floor, panting.

Abruptly after, a brown-haired man sauntered into the room, dusting off his shoulders. He had a tag on his shoulder which read 'Light Yagami - Literature'

 _'_ _Ah, a teacher.'_

"He was irritating me -no, all of us- again." The teacher stated.

"You started it with your fucked-up perfectionist impulses, you fucking psychopath!" The boy roughly retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the professor.

"YOU ATE CHOCOLATE IN MY CLASS AND KEEP ON INTERRUPTING ME." He crossed his arms in a resentful manner and scowled. "You cut Linda's hair."

"She was annoying me. I swear, her high voice is going to make me deaf one day." He claimed.

"Oh, how I wish I could do that to you...But I can't. I'd never stoop so low." The teacher's seemingly red eye's gazed down at the blonde's blue ones. He scoffed in reply.

"Good to fucking know."

"You set fire to all of my class books Mihael!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Erm...I didn't. Danny did. I just gave him the flamethrower that he was so desperate for."

"All evil have their roots! You replaced all the innocent educational videos on top of my shelf with PORN! Where did you get those from!?"

"Ha...That was genius. I won't tell you but my hint is this: they have red hair. I hoped you liked 'em, Psychopath." Mihael snickered.

"STOP CALLING ME A PSYCHOPA-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT." Rodger intervened. He massaged his forehead in an attempt to relax. "There is a new student here and we are not giving a good impression on her!" Both of them were standing straight facing Roger's rage without hesitation and they both took a glance at Near who was toying with his locks, as per usual.

"I don't have time for this." The man with the circular glasses snarled. "Yagami, go back to teach your class."

"But…Fine."

The brown-haired male lumbered towards the exit and turned left presumably towards his classroom to teach literature as his tag mentioned. Now the blonde was still in the office.

Near recognised him immediately as he entered the room. It was Mihael Keehl; the one he was supposed to protect.

It was unmistakable - His brightly blonde hair that reached his shoulders, his vulgar language was indeed noted on his file, and his lively blue eyes which displayed so much emotion was seen by the albino's emotionless black irises - it was him.

"Now Mihael, you know very well that I do not tolerate this sort of behaviour. However, I shall let you off for now. Your punishment shall be decided later. But for now, we have a new student." Roger gestured towards me. "Her name is Nathalie, please do be kind to her. Or else." He muttered the last part so that only Mihael could hear him, but Near clearly picked it up and seems unfazed.

"Give her a tour of the facility or I shall make your punishment worse."

The blonde scoffed. "I don't think that's possible, Roger."

The Principal handed the albino a key. "This is the key to your dorm. The room number is on the keychain and you are able to drop your stuff there before your tour. Enjoy your stay at this Institute."

Near nodded accordingly.

"Now go. Shut the door behind you."

* * *

 **CLICK!**

"Well, that was stupid." Mihael snorted, and grabbed a chocolate bar out from his blazer pocket and began to munch on it. Near tilted his head.

"Isn't that not allowed?"

"What is allowed here?" He retorted.

 **CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**

"Ah, by the way, my name's not fucking Mihael."

The albino raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he was Mihael and was addressed as that for almost twenty minutes now. The blonde held out his hand in the most exasperated manner possible.

"My name is Mello - and it's nice to meet you - Nathalie." He spoke.

 _'_ _Intriguing. Well, if he's going to use a nickname, I shall too.'_

"Nathalie is not my true name either." The albino answered back. _'literally; it's a code name.'_ The boy frowned in his head. His fingers then gently met contact with Mello's and his other hand was used to twirl his hair. He shook the blonde's hand slowly.

"Call me Near."


	3. Chapter 3:Greetings

Near's dorm room is number nine; Mello told him that he thinks Linda also lives there.

"Ha, poor you! Linda's voice is so high, I don't even need the fuckin' drugs that Matt offers me all the time. It's so screechy, and she babbles nonstop!" The blonde snickered and took a bite of chocolate. He also grabbed some of Near's luggage, believing that a fair female like her would need assistance from a gentleman like him.

The albino raised an eyebrow. _'There is a student in possession of harmful substances?'_

"Hm…But I guess your silence may compensate." He continued, immediately noticing the white-haired boy's quiet nature; it wasn't that difficult to spot, anyway.

The duo proceeded to roam the halls towards Near's dorm. The corridors were immensely spacious, and winding - like a maze - but the blonde seems to not have any issue guiding the albino through it. As they tread, he took more notes on Mello's personality.

 _'_ _He appears to be intelligent, despite his impulsive and hostile behaviour. Since he is top on Whammy's rank list, I wonder what would happen if someone knocked him off his throne?'_ He grinned slightly at the thought.

"-we are!"

The white-haired boy tilted his head to the side slightly, toying with his locks. "Excuse me?"

"You deaf, girl? I said…Here the fuck we are!" Mello pointed at the door sight with the number nine proudly as if it meant something bigger.

"I see." Near barely responded dropped his belongings, and began to unlock the door.

 **CLICK!**

He took a swift glance at the area.

 _'_ _It's not a dorm; it's a fucking apartment.'_

The walls were a simple beige but stretched towards the other side of the earth one side was obviously taken (as shown by the junk left on their desk, posters of many strangers hanging, and messy bed implied) while the other was a clean slate and was as untouched as Jesus was. His side had his own desk and a large queen bed.

There obviously was no kitchen, but Near has Brought a mini fridge with a fake back and bottom to store all his weapons and supplies just in case he needs them.

They dropped his belongings on his side and they left.

 **CLICK!**

"So here's the English classroom. There's the Maths, Chemistry, Biology, Philosophy, Drama, and the rest - you just need to look at the labels and figure it out. Lessons are pretty boring if you ask me." The blonde pointed at the according rooms, munching on a bar of chocolate, and the white-haired boy nodded along with it.

"There's the library, and to your left is the dining hall. If you go down, there are two rooms. One on the right is the common room where everyone can play indoors and where meetings are held, left is the exit where you can play outside, but you will have to go down a bit more to reach it."

Near did nothing but nod to his explanation.

"That's all the basics. Have fun here!"

* * *

By the time they went back, lunchtime had already started.

However, if you didn't get it yet, Whammy's wasn't a normal school. Due to the lack of students, their meals were served personally. Right before they slept, they would pick out their food for the next day. The white-haired boy was a new student.

L picked his meals for the day, lucky him.

Although, his choice wasn't actually that bad, considering the fact that all he eats are sweets, ice cream, and most notably _cake_.

The albino sat in his normal strange manner and ate his fish and chips (one of Britain's most famous dishes) in silence and he didn't care if anyone may see under his damn short skirt. No-one looks like they would want to pay attention to him, and just stayed in their own little groups.

Once he was finished, he left the table in the neatest possible manner and went to explore more of the place.

* * *

He arrived at the common room, where most of the students resided. Near spotted the list and took a glance at it. Every end of a term, the record would be updated and it was decided by a test that mixes all of their school subjects together. The albino already knew that Mello was on top but was interested in the rest.

His obsidian eyes viewed at the third name: Mail Jeevas (Matt).

 _'_ _Isn't he the one Mello mentioned earlier had drugs?'_ He continued to gaze down at the list.

"HEY NEW KID!" A boy with red hair popped out of nowhere and embraced Near is a tight loving hug. The white-haired boy was startled and as instincts had told him before when BB does this to him, punched him in the face.

 **THWACK!**

"Uh…I apologise. You have surprised me." Near bowed down in apology and helped the student get up. He did indeed notice his red hair and recalled when Mello shouted at that a redhead had given him porn. The albino hummed and twirled with his hair shortly after.

"Heh, it's okay! I like feisty girls." He subtlety flirted. Near caught it but paid no mind.

"I'm Matt!" He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for huggin' ya."

 _'_ _He's Matt? That must mean that he possesses both drugs and porn, despite the fact that he's only fourteen.'_

"That is alright. My name is Nathalie but you may call me Near if you wish to do so."

"Near? So Mello's not the only one with a weird nickname anymore! You know him?"

"Indeed."

He smiled and took out a cigarette. _'So he really does have drugs.'_

"We're playing chess, join us!"

The white-haired boy thought for a moment and fumbled with his hair. ' _It may seem strange to other students that I am always not seen and may blow my cover. Social interaction with others may give me an alibi.'_

Near acknowledged his request. "Yes, I would very much like that. Lead the way please."


	4. Chapter 4: Chess

**Pitter…Patter…**

Matt rushed out of the common room and Near followed shortly behind; they were heading outside to play. The albino put his hands to the side of his head just in case his extensions fell off. Minors ran around in joy, playing hide and seek or tag.

 **Pitter…Patter…**

"Have you been outside Whammy's yet?" The redhead questioned, taking out his cigarette from his lips and a storm made out of smoke along with it.

Near shook his head. He was the type to be inhumanly silent.

Matt grinned in response and gestured the white-haired boy towards him. "So hurry up!"

 **Pitter…Patter…**

It wasn't what he expected; he assumed that the outside would be extremely noisy and irritating due to the fact that many children were unnecessarily loud…But it wasn't.

It was peaceful.

Yes, there were children's screams, but they were mercilessly drowned by the dancing wind. The grass was as soft as a bed and the air was intoxicating; emerald trees surrounded him, leaves floating around. The rest he could see is the blue, blue sky and the innocent clouds.

It was never like this in the busy city of London, where the headquarters were. The city was cramped much like a farm with the poisoning scent of smoke all over the place. No Isolation - cameras were laced everywhere - tracking every one of your moves.

"We're almost there!" Matt commanded.

 **Pitter…Patter…**

"You're the new student! Nathalie, right?" A brown haired girl with pigtails too approached them in a friendly yet flamboyant manner. The redhead sighed in frustration and began to smoke. The scent of nicotine was beginning to irritate Near.

 _'Hm…Might as well make use of my new alias.'_ The albino had nodded. "Yes."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Linda if you didn't know yet. " Mello was correct. Her voice was uncannily high-pitched and it made him slightly wince.

"Same with me."

Matt blew out a puff of smoke, minding his own business. They ignored L

Black eyes spotted a patch of blonde over all the green. It was Mello, munching on a chocolate bar and a chess board was in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of two white pigtails.

"Y'brought Near?"

"Yeah, I thought that I would be nice."

"'Kay."

They set up the chess board and were about to play.

* * *

It has been fifty minutes and the blonde had won against Matt thrice in a row. The redhead scratched the back of his head as Mello seized his King. "CHECKMATE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Uh…Why don't we let Near verse you, hm?"

The blonde placed his hand under his chin and contemplated. "Hm. I guess it's alright, but I don't expect him to win the first time." Arrogance radiated off of him.

They rearranged everything back to its original state and now the albino was facing the Chocoholic and twirled his hair in thought as he was about to make the first move.

 **TAP!**

 **…**

It had been thirty minutes and the white-haired boy had won against Mello quintuple times in a row. The blonde had fire burst out his ears as Near had gently grasped his King. "I win, Mello."

"DAMN IT!" The Chocoholic gripped his locks in frustration. "Why won't you lose!?"

Matt snickered as he blew a puff of smoke and continued to fidget with his video game. "Ha, you got owned by a girl."

Near internally frowned.

Mello was angry. No, he was beyond angry.

He was fuming.

He was furious.

"YOU!" He shrilled (a storm brewing around him) pointing towards Near in a threatening demeanour. The albino simply stood still and spoke nothing, though he did tilt his head slightly in curiosity.

"I have never had anyone beat me in anything! Sports, tests, social life…I was on top! How dare you defeat me!" His azure eyes glowed with determination, much unlike the white-haired boy's empty black ones.

The environment had drastically changed; fire was surrounding the boys and Nathalie could sense nothing but passionate fury. There was no longer a peaceful environment. There was no longer silence. There was a battlefield.

"WE'RE RIVALS NOW!" The blonde screeched out.

This was war.

The white-haired boy scoffed internally. _'Or just an extremely one-sided competition where one of us just rages 24/7 and the other ignores absolutely everything. I am one-hundred per cent sure that you have already chosen your role - judging from your behaviour -, so I shall fit into mine.'_

The blonde stole Near's King (despite the fact that his own was already taken before) and tossed it aside.


	5. Chapter 5: Fury

Mello was angrily gnawing on his usual victim. No, it was not some naive pretty woman to relish his emotions on in a kinky way like using BDSM or whatever…Oh ho ho, it was much much better at letting out his frustration and dominance. Christian Grey would be green with envy.

His regular choice of victim was a chocolate bar.

It was perfect - it doesn't moan in pain when he crushes it with his bare hands. It doesn't screech in agony when he violently bites on it. However, most of all, he adores it when it rewards him for his naughty behaviour with a sweet taste that will only linger in his mouth for a while unless he ravages for even more.

He bet Matt would love chocolate as a little friend with benefit. Ha, as if that would ever happen. All the chocolate has his. Only his.

But why was dear Mello angry?

Yes, it was indeed simple (and fun) to provoke him, but the way that he chewed in an inhuman manner and how the bar was waved about so fast it almost caught fire may have suggested that he was more indignant than usual.

What kind of monster could have caused this?

Easy.

It was obvious that one white-haired anti-social girl who was secretly a male spy fucking cross-dressing as a female and sitting in a corner in a strange manner by himself. He was definitely not suspicious at all. No, not at all.

And the way that he twirled with his hair and straying away from other students just proves that he is just some arrogant bitch who absolutely did not beat him during lunch five times in a row. He just makes the blonde clench his teeth in annoyance.

That's why Mello was angry.

Duh.

And the fact that they had Science right after lunch didn't really help either.

And the fact that Teru Mikami was the Science teacher that would fan the flames didn't really help either.

And the fact that the flames were already forest-fire worthy didn't really help either.

The blonde slouched down on the first row ripping a chunk of chocolate with his bare teeth like a tiger would do so on a deer. He hated being on the front row - it made Mikami's job of keeping an eye on him easier and he swears that it's also an excuse to shriek at him for the little 'mistakes' that he makes - little shit.

But at least all eyes are on the chocoholic when he makes a fool out of that damn teacher.

"Hello, I am Teru Mikami. Your Science Teacher. What is your name, young lady?" He looked downwards towards the albino since he's so much shorter than him.

"Nathalie River."

"Alright, Nathalie. You may sit on the only empty seat at the back row." He pointed towards the chair.

'That's unfair! Why would a sly motherfucker like her get to sit at the back?' Mello vetoed it, lips turning downwards. He (as much as he wanted to) couldn't shout at Mikami though. He would be irritated by seeing Roger's face for the second time of the day.

"EVERYONE! Today is a physics day, so we shall discuss the aerodynamics of helicopters." He announced, flicking onto the next slide on his presentation.

The albino sighed to himself. 'I already know all of this and learnt how to fly various machines during a case that took place internationally. I do not have time for this nor do I care.' The pale hand of his began to scribble down notes while the teacher rambled.

He sat two rows right behind Mello and he could spot him actually paying attention and writing down notes. Ah, that's nice…Oh, the blonde flicked to the previous pages to reveal doodles of what looks like to be and Roger.

Fun.

* * *

It was a long, eternal lesson. Someone was truly punishing them. But thank god they were out of that hell now!

It was Four O' Clock - free time for the rest of the da- Well, not really. Everyone has homework and shit to do and they also live in their school so it's not quite a win. Although, Near was new so no homework for him!

Mello smirked. He has done all of his assignments during lunchtime before Matt and that cheating bitch arrived. They were too easy for him, anyway. Now that he has all the time in the world, he will break even and more by challenging Near. So where is that motherfucker? Hm…

'Oh, there she is.'

The albino swiftly collected all of her belongings and began her little escapade out of the classroom, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. He still needed to challenge her on fifty more games and beat her at every one of them.

"HEY NEA-"

She's gone.

Mello stormed out of the classroom, chocolate bar gripped tightly on one of his hand. "Where the hell is she!?"

* * *

The albino ran to his dorm and locked it shut.

 **CLICK!**

Phew, now he was away from the mess. He leaned against the wall and thought for a bit.

He placed a tracker as well as a bug under Mello's collar, so he doesn't care if he's with him anymore because he can hear what the fuck he's doing.

"I wanna play with my toys…" He mumbled and got his legos from his suitcase. He brought four - one for his clothing and other needs, one for the mini fridge, and the two others for his toys. Quite eccentric, but the white-haired boy doubts it.

"No."

He needs to investigate the murders, then he can celebrate with even more toys in his arsenal and a higher pay from L.

With hesitation, he slowly pushed away his toys and instead placed the mini fridge neatly in the corner. He kept all of his supplies here.

His hands unlocked the fake back to reveal his various weapons but only took out a handgun just in case anyone spotted him. The albino took out the bottom as well to reveal forensic equipment and stuffed both of them in his blazer as well as a notebook, camera, and pen for further research.

Mihael's parents were both killed in different locations. Luckily, one of them is in this school - the empty classroom in the corner. Police have found no evidence yet and took the body away. L and the rest are probably researching the body, as well as the other location of the murder in the Keehl Household…Or one of their many owned houses.

Anyway, it may be helpful for a true professional like Nate River to investigate the area himself.

Now, let's open the doo-

"NEAR YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

'Damn. I didn't remember that Mello was close to my dorm.'

The albino cursed in the inside.


End file.
